vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Enchantment Day 4
Description Welcome to the VFK Legends in History Epic Quest, Day 4! This is the fourth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest centers around one of the most beloved legendary animals of all time, the Unicorn! These secretive and elusive creatures have been immortalized in art and literature for centuries, and capture our imagination and interest even in modern times! Your reward for completing this fourth stage of the Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits and your fourth Legend Pin, the Unicorn Pin! Prizes Questions 1. In an early written work, the word unicorn was used for the word re'em, an animal mentioned in the Hebrew Bible and used as a metaphor to symbolize strength. The re'em was an agile one or two horned wild un-tameable animal of great strength. In what book do you find some of the earliest writings on unicorns? * The Odessey * The King James Bible * Beowulf * Shakespeare's Hamlet * Greek Mythology 2. With only one exception, the animals described as the possible origin of the unicorn are two horned animals. It was thought that the animals were viewed standing in profile and the two horns appeared as one. The exception is the Rhinoceros which really is a one horned beast. Several different Greek scholars described the unicorn in many different ways. He was everything from a more antelope type animal like the oryx to the heavy bodied animal of great strength like the rhinoceros, and a number of other descriptions as well. Go to one of the most magical places in the Kingdom, Merlin's Magic Square and ask "Has anyone seen a unicorn?" 3. In Chinese legend, an animal called the qilin has been called the 'Chinese Unicorn.' It is said to be a combination of several animals all rolled into one. Why are many mythological animals described as being parts of other more familiar animals? * It is easier to describe something that a person has not seen by using familiar references. * The animals really were made up of parts of other animals. * It was traditional to describe animals this way. * Mythological animals were not described accurately. 4. In Medieval times, the unicorn is mostly depicted in tapestries, art and writings as a goat-like or deer-like creature. It was said that the animal was not able to be tamed except by a pure hearted Maiden. When the unicorn sees such a maiden, it approaches and places its head in the maiden's lap, then falls asleep. The unicorn can then be captured. Go to the first room of the Australian Outback and look for a sleeping unicorn. Say "Someone said I could find a Blessing Of Unicorns here." 5. According to legend, Unicorn horns were desired by people for one main reason. What was that reason? * Unicorn horns were hollowed out and used as musical instruments. * Chairs and benches were made from unicorn horns. * Unicorn horns made you disappear. * Unicorn horns were thought to neutralize poisons. * Only a unicorn horn can undo an evil spell. 6. The unicorn is always portrayed as a benevolent creature that is pure and good. It is often said to be white in color, and is even considered by some religions to be the symbolic animal of the God of the Sun. Its eyes are also said to be light blue or purple in color. Go to Stonehenge, a place known for it's aura of mystery and unsolved origins, and say "Unicorns rock!" 7. In the famous Tapestry series called 'the Unicorn Tapestries', the beautiful textiles follow a unicorn hunt from the beginning to the tragic end with the hunters capturing the beautiful unicorn. In the last tapestry the unicorn, very much alive and well, appears in a small pen and tied with a chain to a tree. What kind of tree is the unicorn fastened to? * Pear tree * Tulip tree * Pomegranate tree * Aspen tree * Peach tree 8. The unicorn's horn was known for having magical powers and properties. It could cure almost any disease and sickness. At different times in history, con-men have offered fake unicorn horns as real ones to fool people into spending a fortune. They would sell the horns of sea creatures called narwhals, or even of real rhinoceroses. Go to the Marshall's office and ask the sheriff "Sheriff, have you seen any unicorns recently?" 9. What is the most popularly held belief of what unicorns eat? * They are thought to eat the same food as fish. * The animal does not eat at all, but absorbs energy from the sun. * The unicorn dips its horn into flowers and absorbs the nectar from flowers. * The unicorn picks through garbage and scavenges what is consumes. * The unicorns eat a special sparkling grass found only in an enchanted meadow of a forest. 10. Unicorns are said to appear in many colors including a natural brown, the colors red or blue and most often in white. Go to the place where you can find beautiful flowers in the colors red, white and blue (hint, try in your back yard) and say the following line out of the beautiful poem entitled "The First Unicorn" written by an anonymous author. Say: "They were pure fire, unruly, wild, truly not of this world." Answers 1. The King James Bible 2. Go to Merlin's Magic Shop Square and ask "Has anyone seen a unicorn?" 3. It is easier to describe something that a person has not seen by using familiar references. 4. Go to Australian Outback I in Australia and say, "Someone said I could find a Blessing Of Unicorns here." 5. Unicorn horns were thought to neutralize poisons. 6. Go to Stonehenge and say "Unicorns rock!" 7. Pomegranate tree 8. Go to the U.S. Marshalls office and ask the sheriff "Sheriff, have you seen any unicorns recently?" 9. The animal does not eat at all, but absorbs energy from the sun. 10. Go to The Garden and say, "They were pure fire, unruly, wild, truly not of this world." Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests